Tatsumi Arayashiki
is a realtor who is hired by Zaia Enterprise to compete against Smile Sumida but is given a RaidRiser and Progrise Key by an unknown individual to transform into the . History Tatsumi belonged to family with low earnings. He and his family used to live in a small house with almost no necessitites or luxuries. Because of such a life, Tatsumi started dreaming of living in a large house, and ended up becoming a real-estate agent. In the present, Tatsumi is chosen by Gai as the representative for real-estate stage competition against humagear Smile. Tatsumi boastfully to Gai that he will succeed. Despite his success during the competition, Gai disappointed by his rating sale for almost being competed which giving a great pressure to Tatsumi, unaware that Gai actually wanted to make him going on malicious act. During the depression, Tatsumi was given a Raidriser alongside Pressure Whale Progrise Key by a hooded being while he was on the way back to his office. Being taken by the pressure, Tatsumi used the Raidriser and caused a havoc on a home which is introduced by Smile. Aruto fights, but only going on without a proper fight which letting Tatsumi to succeed on breaking the house. This resulted his selling rate goes higher than before. Gai suspects Tatsumi to cheat, but Tatsumi seems to cover his lie. Despite that, Tatsumi aware that Gai has suspected him and goes to throw a tantrum towards Smile on the next day. Tatsumi is shocked that his act makes Smile got hacked and turns into a Magia and run away in fear. This experience soon giving a lesson to Tatsumi as when a millionaire asks for a new home and Smile has discovered one, Tatsumi provokes Oyakata, the carpenter to turn into a Magia and gives the Magia a one side battle as Tatsumi becomes the Whale Raid. Isamu is on the site and going to beat them all using Vulcan Punching Kong, but fails and Gai arrives to jack on Isamu's Kong power, destroying Saikyo and somehow turning side of Tatusmi's cheating. Unfortunately for Tatsumi, Aruto creates five more Oyakata and manages to build the same home on a different site, giving the winning towards Smile as Tatsumi doesn't think the rich man truly need. This turns him to get angry and goes to destroy Smile. But Aruto becomes Zero One Shining Assault Hopper to defeat Tatsumi, this time for serious. Tatsumi cries on the pressure he is put and actually wants to admit Smile's achievement. But since he has been defeated even as a Raid, he finally let go of his depression completely and asks for forgiveness, giving the winning praise to Smile. But as Tatsumi predicted, Zaia actually won by the profit achievement Personality Tatsumi is a very boastful man and arrogant with his skills on luring people to buy the real-estate from him. Despite his boastful, his result is indeed showing the promise which even Smile unable to surpass without Tatsumi going on cheating. The trauma he has since a kid become a moral support for him to help people to have a huge house and having fun. Unfortunately, Gai knows his weak point and pressuring him and it makes Tatsumi to lose confidence, even the value of with family, going only to lure people to buy a big house instead. After Aruto able to convince him, Tatsumi shows his guilt from his cheating path and admitting his loss fairly. Forms Splashing Whale Raid Statistics *'Height:' 197.0 cm *'Weight:' 127.9 kg Tatsumi transforms into by using the Splashing Whale Progrise Key in the RaidRiser. Arsenal * : The fan-style polearm based on a whale's tail. Abilities *'Cyclones': The Splashing Whale Raider can generate blue cyclones by swinging the Ougigant towards his targets. The cyclones are strong enough to damage a building. *'Water Bullets': The Splashing Whale Raider can shoot water bullets from the Ougigant's tip, located between the "Tail Fins". *'Energy Slash': The Splashing Whale Raider can generate a giant energy construct resembling the Ougigant's tip, which he can slam down to create shockwaves. Finishers: * : The Splashing Whale Raider generates a giant blue projection of the Ougigant made of Water, before slamming it down. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 19-20 Equipment *RaidRiser - Transformation device *Splashing Whale Progrise Key - Transformation trinket *Zaia Spec Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tatsumi Arayashiki is portrayed by . Conception RaidRiser-Splashing Whale.png|Splashing Whale Raider Concept Art Notes *Arayashiki's open-mouthed smile is analogous to Smile Sumida's trademark smile. *The Splashing Whale Raider is the first whale monster since the Whale Imagin. **The Splashing Whale Raider and the Whale Imagin wield similar weapons, with both being polearms with a forked tip resembling the tail fin of a Whale. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 19: She is a Home-Selling HumaGear **Episode 20: That is 1000% the Best House References Category:Whale Monsters Category:Raiders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Evil turns good